A Hunter and Pups
by WolfSpiritFlower
Summary: L4D2- When a Huntress is killed in action, her Hunter brother is left to take care of her four unruly Pups. When the Survivors are the only option left for them to survive, how long will they last? R
1. Chapter 1

_A random, hunter centric fic that popped into my head while listening to the song 'Welcome' by Phil Collins. Thing is, this has nothing to do with it! Lol! anyways, here we go!_

XxXxXxXxXxX

The Hunter shouldn't have been surprised when he saw the bullet that went through her skull. But, he was shocked anyways. He saw his younger sister's body drop to the ground with a thud as she yelped in pain. He pounced down and grabbed her body before they could shoot him. Her purple hoodie was blood stained and the neon pink duct tape was shredded and ripped. Her black sweat pants had the same pink tape on them. He realized with heartbreaking sorrow that she was still alive, but suffering. She looked at him and pulled her hood up, revealing pale blue eyes and messy blonde hair.

"Protect them" she whispered before whining in pain. She looked at him pleadingly, and he whimpered as he took his claws and tore her throat, ending her misery. Then, with a pounce and adrenaline rush, he went back to where he and the other Hunters and Huntresses were staying. Crashing through a window, he was pleased to find no one else there. Running into his sister's room, he looked inside a box hidden in the closet. Inside said box was what looked like four mini-hunters. His sister's Pups. As crazy and un proportional as it appeared, Huntresses could give birth to a small litter of 'pups', the size of a two month old kitten. Behavior like one too. When one of the high-ranking males in the pack had forced himself upon her-via primal rage- she had become impregnated. She hid herself from the others when she knew for sure. Her brother always hunted for her, catching anything from a mouse to a full on survivor. Of course, Survivors were rare and even when they were killed only the high rankers fed on it. If any of the higher ranked Hunters found out she had pups though, she and the pups would have been killed. Only the Alphas were allowed to breed. The others had to create a larger pack number by infecting others with their bites and scratches. So, she kept them hidden away at all times. But he would have to move them, because when a hunter or huntress died one of the others took that one's room. So, he grabbed two of them and put them in his pocket. One crawled into his hood and his head popped out at the base of his neck. The last one he carried between his teeth. Then, he picked the box up and awkwardly stood up on his back legs, walking out of her room. But, he dropped the box when he saw the alpha and the rest of the pack, ready to battle.

"So, Collin was right. The slut did breed with someone" The alpha male said.

"And you knew about it all along" the alpha female said.

"And you know what happens to liars, don't you?" The alpha male said. His eyes widened as the two Alphas crouched to attack. Without even thinking, he jumped out of a window and onto the side of another building. The rest of the pack was following behind him with ease. As he struggled not to loose any of the pups, he had to slow down. The pack was on him in no time and he sped up again. He saw the humans going into a safe room and, without thinking once again, dove in just as the door slammed shut and locked. He instantly had guns trained on him. Back up into a corner, the Pup that had been in between his teeth, but was now in his hoodie, hiding behind his head, chose this moment to pop out and mew at them. He took his hand and gently pushed it back into the hood, for it to pop its head out on the other side. It mewed again. Two guns stayed in the air, ready to shoot, while two dropped onto a table almost instantly and was echoed by a series of 'Aww's. He backed farther into the corner, feeling outnumbered and in danger here. The hunter pack had left from the chase, figuring the humans would kill him. So far, he was still alive, but they didn't know that. A pup stumbled out of his pocket, small black hoodie and black slacks making him look more like a badass plushy. He grabbed it and gently put it back in his pocket.

"Shit, these things can repopulate? We are so totally, royally screwed!" A tough looking guy in a bikers outfit said. His loud voice caused the one first on in his hood to whimper and fall back.

"I hate hunters. Let's just kill them and not have to deal with this!" The same guy said. This caused the Hunter to shuddered and back into a stack of boxes. All of them fell on top of him. Unbeknownst to him, one of the Pups had crawled out his hoodie and was hidden under a box. When he started looking frantically for it, a box seemingly moved on its own. Everyone stared at the box until it scooted another two inches and bumped into the girl's foot. The girl had a ponytail and a pink jacket on. She reached down and picked the box up, revealing a Pup with a hot pink hoodie and white slacks. When the girl went to pick the pup up, the hunter growled threateningly. The girl just held both hands out, watching him the entire time as she gently picked it up. She maneuvered over to him and held the Pup out, nonthreateningly. He picked it up from her palms before hissing at her. She backed up slowly but efficiently. He looked down at the pup and nuzzled it gently, and it purred at him. The girl glanced at the two holding guns still before staring all together.

"Put those things away right now! Can't you see they're making him uncomfortable?" She said, making strange flapping motions with her hands, as if to slap them but not really. They were about to protest, but then they experienced something he'd known his sister to do a lot. The girl gave them 'The Look' which could scare the crap out of anyone. All females have that ability, even female insects. The two men quickly put away their weapons and he visibly relaxed. He still didn't want them to come closer or vice versa. Of course, the pups did not realize this at all. He kept pulling them back towards him as they wandered about. The girl looked around before picking up the box the pup had been under and left into a side room. She came back a few minutes later and slid the box towards him. He backed away, then he peeked into it. It was lined with toilet paper, newspaper, ripped clothing, and a towel. A small nest. He glanced from the box to her and back before pulling it closer and putting the pups into it. Once again though, a pup was always missing. Scanning the room, he saw the pup pulling on the guy with the white shirt and the tie's pant leg. The guy laughed a bit before the girl picked it up and gently, _veeeery_ gently, put it in the box. Then backed off as quickly as she could. He nodded in gratification that the box was tall enough so that they couldn't climb out. He pulled the box close to him, curled up slightly, but didn't go to sleep. Not while he was being watched by people who could kill him easily. Apparently, they felt the same way since they each went to sleep with a weapon in accessible range. Finally, he let his eyelids drop over his hidden eyes and fell asleep quickly.

XxXxXxXxXxX

_I know, it's strange as can be but I had fun writing this. Like, so much fun! R&R please_!


	2. Chapter 2

When theHunter woke up in the morning, everyone else was still asleep, and knowing his old pack, they were too. It was the perfect time for him to sneak out and hunt. Getting up and opening the door and closing it behind him, he sniffed the air. As he jumped up onto the side of a building and looked around, he saw plenty of crows, a few rats, and of course, the common infected. Getting ready to pounce, he crashed onto a crow's back. The force of his landing broke its back and it died quickly. Picking it up, he walked back to the safe room and noticed that everyone was awake. He scratched at the door, and the girl popped into view from the barred window. He noticed that a pup was sitting in her hood, head propped against her shoulder. (Her hood isn't up like the Hunter's. It's still down. My kitten likes to sit in my jacket hood like it's a back pack). The girl popped the door open and he carried the dead crow in, dropping it into the box. The pup in the girl's hood was swatting at her pony tail, and she picked it up. Holding it out, he took it from her.

"Do you have names?" She asked, sitting down on a bucket. He paused, thinking. Trying to remember his name. When he couldn't figure out his name, he shook his head.

" Well, you need a name. Hmm... How about Sam?"

He thought she was joking. She was not. He shook his head.

"Um... Bob?"

He snorted. Bob the ferocious hunter! He shook his head again.

"What about Shane?" The guy with the white shirt and the tie asked, not looking up from the notepad he was writing on.

Shane...It sounded oddly familiar. He liked it. He nodded.

"My name's Zoey. That there is Louis" she pointed to Tie guy.

"Bill" Army guy

"and Francis" Biker guy.

Zoey, Louis, Bill, and Francis. He twitched his nose when he felt a feather on it. The pup with the black hoodie and pants had a crow feather, trying to tickle his nose.

"Do you want to name them?" Zoey asked. He was about to nod but ended up sneezing. The pup mewed, a small toothy grin etching its face.

"He should be a Josh." Zoey said. He looked at the grinning pup and nodded. He acted like a josh. Picking the pup up, he put it in the box with its siblings. Zoey shuffled her feet, gaining his attention.

"Can I-" she asked, but trailed off. He nodded, and she crept closer, always watching him. When she was close enough, she looked into the box just in time to see Josh pounce on the pup with pink hoodie like here own. The pup squeaked, and toppled over.

"Kikki?"

He thought about it, and in the end liked it. He nodded. The last two pups were going to be the trickiest. One, a girl, had a white hoodie with black specks in it, and matching pants. It looked like a winter getup.

"Hmm...Sasha" Zoey said. It matched her, so he nodded.

"And Ned" he snorted, but nodded. Ned had on a fluorescent orange hoodie and khaki pants. He looked like a Ned. So, now that names were out of the way... He curled up and watched everyone suspiciously, not intending to sleep but simply wanting to rest a moment. Of course, no matter what species you are or what deformity, having kids around you do not get peace. Apparently, they magically learned in a span of five minutes that they could jump. He felt something soft collide with him and two more soft things and didn't even have to look to know what they were. He heard Zoey giggle and looked up sleepily as Josh tugged on Francis' bootstrings. He gently-for fear of both the wrath of the hunter and Zoey- pushed the pup away. The pup growled and attacked the strings even faster. Zoey walked over and picked the pup up. He growled in protest, but she paid no heed to the miniature growls emanating from its throat. She started wondering.

"Hey Shane? How did you make the little hoodies? They weren't born with them, were they?"

he reared his head back at the obsertity of the question. He shook his head before gesturing with his hands, making sewing gestures. She nodded in understanding before sitting down, pup still in her hand. The pup had settled for simply pouting. She rubbed its head, and it started to purr. She smiled before leaning back on the sofa. The pup crawled out her arms and up on top of her head, curling up and sleeping. Shane finally felt safe. A feeling he hadn't had since he woke up in this mess, remembering only his sister and that they had to play along to survive. He sighed, lying down on a box and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
